Storm Academy Ch 1 : The Beginning
by RubyInk
Summary: Human AU Dovewing and Ivypool enter Storm Academy, where any good citizen of Thunder Forests learns everything they need to know about their world.


Ivy Autumn woke up, slowly blinking her dark blue eyes. Gazing over at the clock on the nightstand her bed, she squinted at the bright light of the clock. _5:57_ the clock read.

 _I still have 3 minutes until the alarm goes off.. My first day at Storm Academy.._ She sighed, flopping down onto her bed _I waited so long for this moment.._

Every child in the town of Thunder Forest waited until they were seven before entering the primary school. Then they had 10 (Sometimes more) years of school. Then, on their seventeenth birthday they moved from their homes with their parents and into the dorms of Storm Academy.

She looked at the poster she tacked up on the ceiling. The poster was your typical cheesy cat poster, a small kitten hanging onto a branch with the caption: ¨Hang on!¨

It was cheesy but she loved it.

Rolling over, her eyes fixed on another personal touch, a family picture. _I wish Dove could have gotten a room at least in the same wing as me.._ Ivy sighed, burying her face in her pillow. She and her sister Dove had planned to do everything together- at least until a few months before moving into the dorms.

Then Dove decided she wanted to meet some new people and signed up to help one of the handicapped student.

She stood up, sliding the blankets back onto the bed and moped to the bathroom to take a shower.

After washing up and donning a pair of casual leggings and a t-shirt she walked downstairs for breakfast.

This was the part Ivy was dreading the most. The meals. She looked over the sparsely populated room, trying to find a familiar face. It was easy to tell the age gaps- the older members of the school sat nearest to the food line. (Only a few people were sitting there at this time, most of the seniors slept in) All the freshmen sat closer to the back. She grabbed a tray and got her food, nodding respectfully to the lunch ladies along the way and sat down next to a young looking girl sitting alone near the back of the cafeteria.

Ivy began eating while observing the girl´s features out of the corner of her eye. Tan, dark brown hair with some streaks of light brown and red swept over her eyes in a slightly emo style, dark brown eyes and pouty lips covered with dark red lipstick. The girl looked up and Ivy snapped her vision back to the rabbit stew on her plate, not wanting to be seen staring.

She squinted, faintly remembering seeing her face on tv or in the newspaper- not up front, but in the background.

Mustering up her courage, she looked at the girl and started speaking.

¨You're Bea Scott´s sister, right?¨ The girl looked up and put up a forced smile ¨Yep.¨ She extended her hand ¨Brandi Scott at your service.¨

Although her face was fairly blank Ivy could see a spark of mischief in her golden flecked eyes.

¨Cool. I´m Ivy Autumn.¨

¨Nice to meet you.¨

The pair started eating their breakfast again, trying to slurp up their soup as quiet as possible

Looking around the lunchroom, Ivy spotted two familiar figures, her sister and Bea.

At first glance it looked like Bea was extremely short and also had an invisible force field around her causing people to get out of the way. If you looked again you´d see the pale lavender wheelchair decorated with hot pink stickers and ribbons. That was the result of the accident that stayed on the news for almost a week.

The story is that she was driving home from who-knows-what during a storm when she got into an accident, paralyzing her from the waist down.

The duo sliced their way through the ever growing croud, exchanging a few greetings to random students. A few people took a second look at Bea´s wheelchair but most of them just took one look then went back to whatever they were doing.

¨What's your schedule?¨ Brandi mused, tucking some of her dark hair behind her ear.

¨Big homeroom thing with.. Leo Hayes and Cynthia Hart, then athletics with Brandon Garr and lastly engineering with Dustin Parker.¨

¨Mine is Athletics with Spencer Logan, architecture with Brady Furr, health with Jasper Fletcher and some weird religion class thing with Leia Pool.¨

The two continued eating until Dove and Bea rolled/walked over to their table.

Desiree sat on the edge of the table and Bea rolled into the end, setting her tray down.

Isabella carefully eyed her sister and Bea. She and Dove had been born twins, although after their 10th birthday their appearance started to drift apart. While Dove never really got her growth spurt Ivy had grown skyward. Now they looked fairly similar, sharing the same pale brown hair and ivory skin.

Bea on the other hand was the opposite of Dove. With dark brown- almost black hair and tan skin she and Dove were different as night and day.

After taking a few bites of the stew, Dove broke the silence.

¨How´s your dorm room? Do you have a roommate?¨ She questioned, her turquoise eyes flicking over to her sister.

¨I decided to get my own room.¨ Ivy said, looking down at her tray

¨Wish I could have shared a room with you but.. You know, meeting new people is good!¨ Dove buzzed, looking over at Bea happily.

Bea gazed over at her sister

¨How´s life you for you? Is Hazel nice?¨

 _Hazel must be Brandi´s roommate.._

¨Shes pretty cool. Her brother is an ass though.¨

¨How do you know? It's only the first day..¨

¨He visited, probably just to brag about how amazing he is and how the amazing Brandon Garr was his personal mentor and stuff..¨ She slumped her head on her hand.

¨Well lets hope he becomes less.. Assy.¨ Bea grinned, pleased with herself at making a joke.

Dove snorted with laughter.

Ivy sighed. Her sister was the kind of person who never had to fake-laugh or force a smile.. She was just so.. _happy_..

They managed to keep a half hearted conversation going, mainly Dove and Bea talking about boys or cute animals or other typical girly stuff.

Eventually the first bell rang and they started trekking to their first class.

Isabella and Desiree shared the first class, seeing as this was their first year.

They waited in the large lecture hall, grabbing two seats next to each other near the bottom of the amphitheatre seating.

Soon, a large man with golden hair and oddly bright amber eyes strolled into the room, followed by a girl with mousy brown hair and small glasses.

¨I am Mr. Hayes and this¨ He gestured at his assistant ¨Is Mis. Hart. We will be your teachers for most of the year although we will have a few other guests for special occasions.¨

Just by looking at the two Isabella could tell the two were a couple of sorts.

 _What do I know Mr. Hayes from.._ Isabella frowned, knitting her brow in concentration. Suddenly she remembered reading his name from a scrap of newspaper her father had thrown out. _Something about him being the child of a famous doctor and some old abusive dirt-bag.._

She snapped out of her daydream and looked up, the second slide of the syllabus appearing on the wall it was being projected on.

¨In this class you will learn everything you need to know about our society, hunting, battle tactics and the other schools we compete with.¨

The large man´s small assistant scuttled about, clicking the mouse on the computer to change the presentation to the next slide then going back to scribbling something down.

Ivy passed a note to her sister

She looked at the woman´s left leg and saw how she limped slightly. _Must be an injury that never healed or something.._

The rest of the presentation and the class passed in a blur and soon the bell was ringing, dismissing everyone for lunch.

Isabella made a beeline for the same table she sat at in the morning and set down her bag, tactically saving her spot.

Lunch went in about the same way as breakfast, get food. Try to talk. Fail. Continue eating. After lunch, her physical classes started, coached by an older, muscular man who titled himself as Mr. Garr.

At one time, Brandi leaned over and whispered ¨He was Leo and Jason Hayes´s adopted father and he didn't even know it!¨

¨Have something you want to tell the entire class, Brandi?¨ Mr. Garr said looking in their direction.

¨Nope nothing at all I didn't say anything.¨

¨That's what I thought.¨

Brandi grinned ¨He might seem all stern-like but he's just a big fluffball inside.. Just don´t say _anything_ about Hawk Claus and you'll be ok.¨

¨Who was Hawk Claus? Santa's evil bird?¨

¨Tell you later, I don't want to get in trouble.¨

¨OK now hit the showers!¨ Mr. Garr said after what seemed like hours of stretching and running.

She showered off quickly before exiting the gymnasium.

Deciding against going out to one of the numerous frat parties her sister would be going to, Isabella slowly made her way back to the dorms, stopping at every little shop along the way to look in the windows like a little kid. Even though it was only September, a cold wind seemed to blow in from the direction of the Gusty Moors Academic Center, one of Storm Academy´s rivals. Hugging her arms, she made her way back to the dorms.

She slid into the cafeteria, right as dinner was starting. She slid into the line and got her meal (Some sort of squirrel pasta)

Dove was raving about this cute guy who set next to her when Ivy returned

¨OOh and he was all tan and he had really pretty black hair! He was kind of chubby but he was super cute!¨

¨Yep that's definitely my brother.¨ Brandi piped up.

¨Small world huh?¨ Dove grinned. ¨Put in a good word for me will ya?¨ She winked playfully.

Ivy rolled her eyes, a smile spreading onto her face.

The final bell rang, dismissing everyone to their dorms to do whatever they wanted until the curfew bell rang.

¨See ya later?¨ Brandi said, looking over at Ivy.

¨Totally.¨


End file.
